Born from the Chemicals
by ShadowKnight49
Summary: The Cutie Mark Crusaders have almost failed. But when they accidently create a pony, they have to do something they never expected they may do. And what does Babs have to do with the new pony?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everypony! As my update to my profile said, I'm a changeling. Before you come to my house in Ponyville and be a witch hunt, I was banished by Crysalis because I liked friendship. Anyway, like the title said, this is Born from the Chemicals. The Cutie Mark Crusaders are all thirteen and haven't gotten their cutie marks but, yeah.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own MLP or other brony stuff.**

Chapter 1: An Accident

**No one's POV**

The Cutie Mark Crusaders had little progress.

They were all thirteen and had only five more members. They had the first four, Scootaloo, Sweetie Belle, Apple Bloom, and Babs Seed. But the other five were kind of different, having pony names and human names. This included Leroy, who took the whole "Cutie Mark Crusaders" thing too far and wore crusader armor and didn't prefer to take it off, Sue, who mostly drew stuff, Woodcarver, who actually was terrifying since he did a great creepypasta imitation, Minty, who actually liked chili fries more than mint, definitley a strange guy, and Cold, who was actually very cold, especially to the girls since he apparently hated them.

They all started trying to do random things, hoping this would give them their cutie mark. But they always failed. These were the only Crusaders there ever were. Then came the day when they made the 449th idea.

"Okay," Apple Bloom asked tiredly, "what should we do this time?"

Leroy raised his hoof. Apple Bloom pointed at him.

"How about we fight a dragon?"

"No." Cold said to him, though he was at his usual spot, at the opposite wall, near the door.

Minty waved his hoof in the air, saying: "Me me me me me me me..."

Apple Bloom sighed and said, "What, Minty?"

He jumped excitedly and said dramatically, "How about. We go to. THE OLD LABRATORY!"

Everyone, even Cold, looked at him and gasped.

The old labratory was a dangerous place. It is rumored that many creatures that Woodcarver knew lived there, including Smile Dragon, Jeff the Killer, and Mothmane. No one entered, no one who got in got out.

They all looked at each other and sighed. There were no other ideas, so they would do it.

**4 hours later**

They were all laughing.

None of the rumors were true. There was no Slendermane or Eyeless Jack. None. Then Sue came up with an idea to do there.

"Hey guys. We could get our cutie marks for mixing our chemicals!" She pointed to tons of tubs, vials, and carts of chemicals, a nuke with its ingredients spilling out of it, and barrels with acid and poison saying "DO NOT TOUCH". In the center of the room was a large vat.

Everyone quickly took off to somewhere else and started pouring stuff into the vat. It took Scootaloo, Leroy, and Cold, the pegasi, to carry the nuke, but they could. When they poured everything into the vat, nothing happened. Then Babs Seed came up with a manikin on her back.

"Hey guys! Who dares me to throw this in the pit?"

Everyone cheered and shouted to throw it in there.

Babs flung it off her back and it landed in the pit. But then, the vat started boiling. Everyone backed away. Then, the stuff just sank to the bottom of the vat. They looked inside and gasped. There was only one thing inside, living and breathing.

An earth pony sat in the bottom, turning his head left and right.

* * *

**Well, that's something. So, tell me. Who is this guy? But that's it. Yeah. Bye.**


	2. Chemical Reacted

Hey guys! Yeah, it's me and all. I actually don't have much to say. So,

Disclaimer: I don't own MLP or any brony stuff.

* * *

Chapter 2: Chemical Reacted

**No one's POV**

**Somewhere else**

The nightmares glared at the escaped soul.

Nightmares were humanoid creatures which were made of purple mist. They wore different kinds of armor over their "bodies", like samurai and knight armor. They held different kinds of weapons, including guns. They had red eyes that floated in the misty forms.

They watched as the soul flew upward. It escaped the underworld, and that wasn't right. They shouted in pure rage, and the chains around their armor fell to the ground. They climbed up the cliff quickly, but the soul escaped. The nightmares scowled, knowing that now they would have to search on their own, since the soul would have to go to a new body.

**The old laboratory**

The pony in the cell looked around, not knowing what was happening. He looked into a part in the vat that was actually like a mirror.

He was an earth pony. His coat was dark grey and black and his hair was an orange flat top with some light green strands.

"Wha?" he asked himself. He didn't know much actually. He only knew the basics, like walking, talking, running, jumping and other things. The only other things he knew was his name.

Nuclear Fusion.

He didn't know why that was his name. It made no sense. Besides how he was made, he had no reason to be called this.

He looked up. He saw nine ponies his age at the edge of the pit. His eyes drifted to a ladder that he somehow didn't notice before. He started climbing up but then the three topmost fell down. They didn't hit him but now he couldn't get to the top. He reached towards it but he couldn't at least touch it.

Then a hoof grabbed his. He was pulled up and he landed on his back. Next to him was the pony, a mare to be exact, who he guessed helped him. The other ones backed away.

Nuclear Fusion looked at the other pony awkwardly and said, "So, thanks for helping me up."

Thankfully, she smiled back and replied, "You're welcome..." she said, looking at the floor. She looked nervous, embarrassed even. Wait, embarrassed?

The other eight came towards them, looking nervous, except for an ice colored one with no mane and a scowl that looked permanent.

The mean looking one glared at him and said, "Who's the newbie?"

One in the front, a yellow one with a red mane and a bow in her hair and shot at the other guy, "Don't be so mean Cold. He's one of us, sort of."

"Well," Cold said, "he or _she_ was made on experiment." He said _she _as if it was an insult, which did sting.

"Uh," Nuclear Fusion said, "I'm a stallion first off, second off, I feel like a normal pony."

The eight ran up to him in a celebratory style and began asking him questions, except for Cold.

Nuclear Fusion seemed to have endless answers and questions.

"My name is Nuclear Fusion, Fusion for short. No, I don't know what is up with all the random colors on me. A mare named Rainbow Dash has a boyfriend that is a combination of Slendermane and the Enderdragon? Never heard of that. Wait cutie mark?"

They all stopped for a moment and then a orange pegasus walked up to him.

"How should I put it?" she asked herself. They waited five minutes and then she got an idea how to say it. "Well, a cutie mark is sort of like, uh, a way to say what you're good at or something. It goes right here," she said, pointing at her hip. "And we're the Cutie Mark Crusaders, who do stuff to get ours!"

Fusion didn't get it, but he got the point and stared at his hip, which was blank. He saw no one else had one, not even lonely Cold. Then a white unicorn with light purple and pink hair asked the yellow pony, "Why don't we have him join us?"

"Well," the yellow pony said, "okay then."

She looked at Fusion and said, "Okay, you can be a crusader. but first, you gotta know us. I'm Apple Bloom, the white unicorn who suggested this is Sweetie Belle, the orange pegasus is Scootaloo, the one who helped you out of the it is Babs Seed, the pegasus wearing crusader armor is Leroy, the purple unicorn with the orange mane is Sue, the brown one is Woodcarver, the light green one is Minty, and the, uh, mean one is Cold."

Fusion glared at Cold then looked back at everyone else. They were all nodding for him to join them. Then he walked up to Apple Bloom and said, "I accept."

They all cheered, besides Cold, and started walking out and Fusion said he would catch up. He knew something was wrong with him. He looked at his hoof and imagined it melted, then he felt it become liquidy.

It turned into the burning acid.

Meanwhile, Cold whispered, "I found him..."

* * *

Well, I guess I gave most of it away now, but no big deal. So, R&R and stuff.


	3. Shouldn't Have Joined

Alright, here we go. Yes, blah blah blah. It's me, ShadowKnight49 and junk. Check out my other fanfics, Not Right and This is a Good Changeling. The second one is about me.

Disclaimer: I don't own MLP or other brony stuff.

Chapter 3: Shouldn't Have Joined

**No one's POV**

Everyone cheered as Fusion was officially a member of the Cutie Mark Crusader. He helped them with many things, and they won them. It was a golden moment for the Cutie Mark Crusaders. Then Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon showed up, throwing tomatoes at the clubhouse.

Fusion looked at the other members. For some reason, they were cowering in fear. "Hey guys," he said, "why are you so scared?"

"After Babs snapped at them, they did dangerous things to us." Scootaloo said to him. "They started threatening to burn things down, and we had no proof for it."

Fusion was very ticked off. He went to the ledge and said, "Hey! Leave us alone!"

"Pfffft. As if." Diamond Tiara taunted. "You're the newbie, right? If you were smart, you would abandon those idiots. We could show you how to really get your cutie mark."

"Hey! They aren't idiots!"

"Prove it." Silver Spoon said in response.

Fusion felt anger rise. He couldn't control himself.

_I WISH MY FRONT LEG WAS ELECTRICITY! _he thought.

His right front leg was crackling with electricity. He jumped in front of Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon, and they ran away, calling him a mutant.

Fusion stared at his leg, and shook it as if it could go out, but nothing happened. The other Crusaders came down, looking nervous. Apple Bloom opened her mouth, but nothing came out, as an arrow shot her back leg. Then they saw Leroy fighting a suit of samurai armor. He hit it with his back legs, and it fell to pieces. Then Fusion saw it.

Around the entire town, there were suits of armor destroying everything.

He didn't know how he saw all of this at one time, but he saw it. Apparently, Woodcutter knew who they were.

"Nightmares," he said, "the only shadow creature stronger than shadow knights. They wear armor, but destroying the armor only delays the creature, which will drift to another suit of armor."

A knight nightmare slashed at Fusion, who electrified it with his electric leg. The armor fell apart, but was undamaged. Fusion looked at his comrades.

"Let's go! We gotta-" he was interrupted by a legion of roman nightmares running at him.

"Fight!" he finished. All of the Crusaders ran at the nightmares.

In awhile, all of the nightmares had disapeared, but there were more attacking Ponyville. When Fusion stepped forward, they all turned towards him.

So yeah. Not much to say. Though, uh, yeah. Thank you.


End file.
